


Take a load off

by rubsitslotion



Category: Black Clover - 田畠裕基 | Tabata Yuki
Genre: After sex smoking a little, F/M, Mentioned Spanking, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 14:43:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15026915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubsitslotion/pseuds/rubsitslotion
Summary: Yami comes to you to let off steam.





	Take a load off

You hear your door slam open. Surprised, you rush over to see Yami storming in. He reaches you and soon his lips are crashing against yours. You kiss him back, arms wrapping themselves around his neck, pulling his large frame closer to you. The kiss is so intense and filled with desire that it leaves you breathless.

"I need you," he growls against your lips.

"Yeah? Then fuck me." With that, he slams shut your abused door with his foot and he picks you up, carrying you to your bedroom. You're quickly on your bed with him over you, looking sexy as always. Your fingers find themselves in his messy hair and you grip into his locks, pulling him to meet you in another heated kiss. His tongue is working against yours in no time, rolling around in your mouth. He rolls his hips into yours, trying to creating some friction between your two bodies. Rough hands are groping at your sides, feeling you up. They go under you and lift your bottom up. Your legs wrap themselves around him and you can feel his hardened member rub against your heat. 

He hisses when you buck your hips into his. "Let's get you naked." He smirks down at you. He's quick to strip you of your clothes and there you lay underneath him looking so delicious. "That's better."

"Yeah?" Your hands are on his belt, unbuckling them so you can get him naked and enjoy seeing him and his glorious nude body. 

Both naked now, he's back to kissing you, going down a trail from your lips to your neck. There he is sucking the bare skin, leaving you with love bites all over. His big hands are on your breasts, kneading them. A whimper of pleasure bubbles from your throat when he pinches your now hard nipples. Heat pools in between your legs from the sensation of him playing with the sensitive nubs. God, now you were aching for him. 

One of Yami's hands moves from your breast to your needy pussy. 

"Wow, already this wet for me, baby?" You can feel him smirk against your skin. 

"I want you so badly." You moan when his fingers slip into your sensitive bundles of nerves. He finds your clit, circling around it. You jerk a bit when he runs over it, body rushing with pleasure. 

"How badly?" He leans up away from you, looking down at you. 

You gasp when one of his thick fingers plunges deep into you, easily pumping in and out from your flowing fluids. A second finger quickly joins the first. 

"Probably as badly as you want me," you manage to say through breathes. His speed increases as he added third finger. "O-oh!"

"Yeah, baby? Then it's pretty damn bad." 

You're met with disappointment when his fingers leave you, you now feeling empty. It doesn't last long because he's guiding his dick at your entrance, rubbing the tip of his dick along your slit, lubing it with your natural wetness. Soon he's fully in you and you're loving every moment of it.

"Fuuuuck," you mean out when he pulls out only to slam back into you. His pace is slow but steady, letting you get used to his rhythm. You move your hips along with his. Both his hands are cupping your ass now and your legs wrap around his waist. 

The speed that has thrusting increases and you can feel the slap of his sack against your bare ass. 

"Shit. Turn over for me." Yami pulls out and you flip around so you're on your hands and knees instead of on your back. He re-enters you, hands gripping your sides to stay steady. "This is better." His hips slam into your bottom and your face buries into your pillow. 

Suddenly your ass stings along with the loud sound of skin hitting skin. The sting feels good, though, and you always enjoyed when Yami slaps your ass. His thick clock continues to pulverize your soaked pussy. 

"Oh my god!" You moan. 

Yami pulls you up so your back is to his chest. His hand his over your neck, giving it a little squeeze. His teeth are biting into your shoulder and grunts into your flesh as he bucks harder into you. 

"Fuck, I just want to cum inside you," he grumbles into your skin. 

"Please-ah, do." 

He pushes you back down so you're on your chest. His hand is on your head, which is on its side so you can still breathe, pushing it down into your pillow. The other is squeezing into your side, his grip tight enough to leave marks on your skin. 

Yami's sweaty chest is just above your equally sweaty back and he slams into you, sloppily but he's reaching that special spot and that sends you over the edge. "Right there, fuck!" 

"Come on baby, cum for me so I can fill you up." 

A few more thrusts and you feel the knot in your pit tighten and then come undone. You scream Yami's name, letting him know that you reached your point. But he hasn't. He keeps going through your high and your limbs twitch from the feeling. 

Yami grabs your wrists and pulls you back up. He pumps in and out of you a few more times before you feel him emptying out into your core. The two of you are still as he releases all of his load into you. When he pulls out, you felt his hot speed dripping out from you. 

You collapse on the bed, not caring about the mess between your legs as you catch your breath. Yami lays next to you, lighting a cigarette. 

"Damn, I needed that." 

"Me too." 

"Another round?" 

"Fuck yeah." You sit up and take this cigarette from his lips, taking a drag from it. You blow out the smoke, take a few more drags, and Yami takes it back, it hanging from his lips.

You get into his lap and take his dick into your hand to position at your entrance. You go down, taking it all in easily from yours and his juices still wet enough to make him slide easily into you. He tolds onto you to keep you steady as you move your hips. 

He puts out the cigarette when it's done, and brings his full focus on fucking you more. He occupies his mouth with your nipple now that he's done with the smoke. You whimper when he bites on it, rolling the nub with his teeth, hard enough to feel a pleasurable pain, but not hard enough where it's uncomfortable. 

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum again." 

"Go ahead, baby, cum as much as you want." 

You come again with a yell of his name, and that sends him over the wall, him pumping his seed into you a second time. You kiss him before getting up off of him to clean yourself up. 

"Feeling better?" You ask when you lay back down with him, cuddling up into him. His strong arms wrap around you, keeping you close. 

"Sex with you always makes me feel better. You're so sexy and so good at it." You laugh a bit and kiss his cheek, ready for an after sex nap. 

**Author's Note:**

> daddy yami 


End file.
